Bendy Straw
by YoGurlB
Summary: Leah Clearwater is fed up with Bella Cullen's shenanigans.


**I don't own Twilight or the characters! Stephanie Meyer owns it all! **

_**Note: In this oneshot Embry and Quil are a part of the Black pack during Bella's pregnancy. **_

"That's really disgusting, please don't tell me anymore," Leah gagged as Jacob told her about Bella drinking blood.

"They even had the nerves to put it in a bendy straw for her. A bendy straw Leah! Can you believe that they disrespected a bendy straw like that? I'll never be able to drink from one again. That image is permanently engrained in my head." Jacob shook his head sadly, trying to erase the images from his mind.

"Stop! You're making me sick to my stomach."

Although Leah continued to protest, Jacob just couldn't stop talking. "You should have seen how it came up through the straw. I swear I saw a curdle come through it."

"Shut the fuck up about that damn bendy straw! Bella is way past gone, you sure that's still your best friend? You're still claiming that," Leah asked. She didn't get an answer to her question but she knew Jacob still claimed Bella as a friend. Sadly.

"Awww are you getting sick," Jacob cooed. "I could ask them to give you a cup if you want."

"Jacob," Leah warned as he began closing in on her with his arms held out. "Don't you even think about it." Before she could duck, Jacob was tickling her sides. "Stop…..no….get off!"

"I wish you two would screw already," Embry grumbled as he sat on the ground next to the giggling pair.

"Leah keeps turning me down," Jacob replied, earning a slap to the face from his Beta. "See what I mean?"

"Looks like you'll die of blue balls Jake," Quil laughed. Jacob glared at his best friend and let go of Leah's sides. "Hey now I was telling the truth," he said, dodging a punch from Jacob.

"I thought you two were supposed to be patrolling the area," Leah exclaimed.

"We were but we wanted to see what all the commotion was about. You two were loud as hell and had us worried," Embry replied. "So how's Bella?"

"She's doing a lot better," Jacob answered. "For some reason blood is giving her strength."

"Yea because that thing inside of her is half leech. And can we please stop talking about the blood and bendy straw stuff, I'm getting nauseous," Leah gagged once again.

"Wait she's drinking blood from a bendy straw," Embry asked.

"That's disrespectful to all bendy straws! What's wrong with that girl," Quil gasped.

"Alright three stooges, enough with the bendy straw business. Get to patrols," Leah ordered.

"Sorry Almighty Beta, we're getting right to it," Embry replied. "We'll relieve Seth."

…

Jacob stormed out of the Cullen mansion fuming. He clawed at his face and let out a frustrated growl. Seth and Leah just stood back until his anger subsided and he appeared approachable. Leah dug her nails into the soft soil as she witnessed her friend fall apart. Over the last few weeks she had grown to understand what the hell was going on in his head. Both of them had opened up to each other, creating a surprising friendship. He had named her his Beta, his second in command and his road dog (no pun intended). She was there to back him up when a decision was made and to take over whenever he wasn't there to do his job. Leah would never understand his love for such a plain, confused, mopey and clumsy teenager like Bella Cullen, but she went with it. Initially, she had left Sam's pack to get away from her title as a bitter ex-girlfriend. In Jacob's pack she was allowed to grow into a more mature person and she thanked him for letting her stay. A week after her departure, Embry and Quil followed in suit, probably giving Sam a heart attack.

Leah was growing sick and tired of the games that Bella was playing with Jacob's heart. While everyone else thought of Bella as a sweet and innocent girl, Leah could see the manipulative and selfish side of her. Bella was not only manipulating Jacob, she was also manipulating that husband of hers. She was using everyone around her to get what she wanted. She wanted an immortal life; she wanted to live forever and would do anything to get it. There was no other way to see it. Bella was a manipulative, selfish, little bitch and Leah Clearwater was going to let her know.

"Leah take over for me, I need some air," Jacob muttered.

"Where are you going," Leah called out.

"Just take over for me, I'll be back later. Maybe."

"What are you doing Lee," Seth asked as his sister rose to her feet.

"I'll be right back, I have some business to handle," Leah said through clenched teeth. "Stay here Seth."

Leah cleared her thoughts so the mind reading leech wouldn't have a clue what she was up to. Bella Cullen needed to be taught a lesson and Miss Clearwater was going to be the teacher. The lesson plan for the day would be _You better be glad you're pregnant or I would wipe the floor with that ass. _Leah snickered to herself as she climbed the last step to the Cullen mansion. She knocked lightly and within seconds the chippery vampire answered the door.

"Is everything alright," Alice asked, obviously surprised by the volatile she-wolf standing at her door.

"Jacob wanted me to check on Bella. He's a little upset and sent me up," Leah lied. She continued to hum the theme song to _Lamb Chop _in her head as she entered the home. The smell of vampire hit her like a ton of bricks. How did Jacob sit in here with them all day?

"She's right upstairs," Alice replied, leading Leah up the steps. Bella's frail figure came into view and Leah's heart began to flutter. She finally had the chance to tell Bella how she felt.

"Hey Bella." Leah smiled. The blonde bitch hissed and took a protective stance in front of Bella. "Move."

"What do you want mutt," Rosalie asked.

"I want you to move out of my way so I can have a word with Bella," Leah replied.

"It's okay Rosalie, let her through. We'll give you some privacy," Edward said. He had fallen for Leah's thought s about apologizing to his wife for her cruel behavior. Dumbass.

"Hi Leah. Is Jacob okay, he was a little upset when he left," Bella asked, adjusting her pillows.

"No he's not okay actually. He's pretty upset over whatever happened in here. Mind telling me what's going on?"

"The baby…the baby is crushing me from the inside out. Everyone wants me to get rid of him but that's not gonna happen. I love him too much," Bella gushed, rubbing her rounded belly.

Leah rolled her eyes. "You seriously don't realize how selfish you're being do you? You're hurting everyone that cares about you and all you care about is becoming a vampire and having this demon spawn of a child." Bella shook her head. "Stop trying to push that thought to the back of your head. You're selfish Bella! You're one selfish little bitch and I'm sick of you hurting Jacob because you can't figure your shit out! If you're so in love with your frozen dick husband, then why are you still dragging Jacob along? You've manipulated all those around you so you can get what you want! Well let me tell you something Mrs. Cullen, you have one more time to upset Jacob. You have one more chance to make things right with him and let him go. If you decide to let your shenanigans hurt him again you'll have to deal with me. And I won't let you off easy like everyone else has."

"You have two seconds to get your ass out of here or I'll make you puppy chow," Rosalie spat. The Cullens had congregated in the living room once they heard things getting out of control. To Leah's surprise they didn't tear her in half for yelling at their prized jewel. They probably were sparing her because Jacob was doing them the favor of protecting their family from Sam's wrath.

"I've said all I needed to say. And all of you can kiss my ass with your disrespecting bendy straws asses."

"What," Edward questioned.

"I can't believe you have her drinking blood from her bendy straw. How dare you? Have a great night bitches," Leah called out before slamming the front door shut.

…

"Leah?! I know you're out here," Jacob yelled.

"Oh shit, they told him," Embry sighed.

"What the fuck did you do in there," Jacob asked as he approached his pack in their hideout.

"I did what you should have been doing. I told Bella off," Leah bragged.

Jacob bit down on his tongue. "Can I have a word with my Beta please?"

"Please don't kill her. I actually enjoy having her around," Quil whined.

"Get outta here."

"Sorry Lee," Seth mouthed as they ran off.

"Why would you go in there and start shit? She's pregnant, you shouldn't have been in there stressing her out," Jacob began.

"And she's stressing you out! That alien growing inside of her is causing her more stress than my little lashing. The girl needed to be told about herself. I'm tired of people kissing her ass because she wants to be Ice Princess of Forks," she yelled.

"That wasn't your place to do that! Why are you always starting crap with people? Just because you're miserable doesn't mean you have to take it out on her!"

"I was doing you a favor and taking your side. But since you want to be an asshole about it, fuck you!" Leah stomped off in the opposite direction with Jacob following closely behind her.

"Get back here, I wasn't done talking to you!"

Leah ripped her arm out of his grasp. "Don't touch me! See if I do anything else for your ungrateful ass. I even told them about their disrespect for bendy straws and this is the thanks I get? Fuck off!" The pair continued to argue as the rest of their pack watched from a bush.

"I bet you $10 they're going to have make-up sex," Quil said.

"Nope, she's gonna kick his ass for yelling at her," Embry replied.

"And you two will stop talking about my sister as if I'm not sitting here," Seth added. Jacob and Leah's cursing could be heard throughout the woods.

"Um I can't tell if they're finally fucking or if Leah's kicking his ass," Quil laughed.

**I planned on writing another chapter of Choices tonight but this is what came out instead. Sorry if it seems beyond random but I had to get it out of my head. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! **

**P.S. Can you believe Stephanie Meyer disrespected a bendy straw though?! The nerve of her! **


End file.
